Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display board, and more particularly to a display board for socket.
Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of a display board is disclosed in TW M435978. It mainly includes a hang member, a positioning member and a limiting member. The positioning member includes a main body, a base body, a spring plate and a protrusion. The base body constructs a through slot. The spring plate extends from a side of the main body into the through slot and constructs a displacement space with the through slot. The protrusion is disposed on the spring plate. A socket is positionable and detachable via the spring plate and the protrusion.
However, an end of the socket assembling to a structure as described above is open. When the structure as described above undergoes a drop test, the socket is easily fallen out from the structure as described above. Furthermore, the structure as described above is easily deformed and destroyed in the drop test. It is necessary to improve structural strength and capability of the structure as described above to have good performance in the drop test.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.